Kakashi Sensei's Real Face
by Paint the World Blue
Summary: The untold story of what happens when Sasuke trails Kakashi on Episode 101 when they are trying to see what his face looks like.  Oneshot KakaSasu...


This is the story about what happened to Sasuke before he comes back to report to Naruto and Sakura that he is giving up in following Kakashi in episode 101…for the ones that don't know the episode..is the episode that they try to see Kakashi's face.

Oh yeah…I don't own Naruto, If I did Sasuke would be the main character…nothing against Naruto but Sasuke is my favorite character Yosh! Now onto the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was times like these that Sasuke asked himself how the hell was he influenced by Naruto so easily. If it wasn't for Naruto, he wouldn't be standing outside Kakashi's house waiting for him to poke his head through the window (hopefully without his mask). If it wasn't for the blond, he wouldn't have to wake up at five in the morning just to make sure he was awake before Kakashi.

He glanced at a black cat that had been staring at him for a while now…both of them perched on a tree branch near Kakashi's window. The cat was getting irritated, Sasuke thought as his eye twitched in annoyance at the glare war that he was having at the moment with the feline.

"What?" he asked the cat annoyed. He didn't know why but he was starting to feel guilty about spying on his sensei.

The animal blinked and let out a soft meow as he moved towards the windowsill of Kakashi's apartment. Sasuke stood there in silence, hoping that the cat wouldn't jump into the apartment and ruin his spying plans. The cat stopped at the windowsill and turned to look at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at the cat, the animal had a look in his face as in "dare you to stop me"; the uchiha's right eye twitched again…he was not going to let a stupid cat ruin his plan of seeing his sensei's face after he had lost so much sleep this morning; plus there was the fact that he had to outperform Naruto…especially after he had called him an idiot for losing Kakashi's trail when it had been his turn to follow the gray haired ninja.

"Get back over here!" he whispered at the cat, the animal chose to ignore him and moved closer to the windowsill.

"Damn it!" the Uchiha cursed silently as he himself became closer to the windowsill, trying to be as silent as possible so he could grab the annoying cat.

The cat turned around to stare at the boy coming silently towards her. Her head tilted towards the side, hypnotized by the grace that the boy had edging closer to her without making a sound.

_Almost there, just don't move stupid cat…that's right stay there quietly and no one will get hurt…_

He extended his hand attempting to grab the black cat that was staring at him in some kind of trance.

"That's right, just come here little kitty" god he couldn't believe he was actually using a baby voice with this stupid cat…if someone would see him right now he would wish to disappear.

The hand grabbed onto the back of the cats fur, the cat didn't make a noise still watching Sasuke intently…

The Uchiha sighed as he closed his eyes in relief and started to edge his way back to the thicker part of the branch. Suddenly he felt something warm on top of his hand and immediately opened his eyes.

His sensei face was staring at him and with a hint of annoyance Sasuke saw that he was already dressed in his ninja outfit…had he been that involved in getting the damn cat that he hadn't notice Kakashi waking up?  
"Kakashi-sensei…" he said stupidly…he tried to think of an excuse as to why he was crawling on the his teacher's windowsill.

"Nice day to be looking into people's windows, isn't it Neko-chan?" said Kakashi with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sasuke growled in annoyance at the new nickname Kakashi had given him as the older man pulled the him inside the apartment.

"I was…I was…" damn it, no excuse came out…then he felt the cat squirming in his hand, trying to get free and the light bulb clicked finally "I was getting Sakura's cat…you know how she cries for everything."

He waited to see if his excuse had worked.

"I see" said Kakashi taking the cat out of Sasuke's grasp. He walked over to the windowsill where he placed the cat on the branch again and closed the window.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke was confused, did Kakashi know he was lying?

"Well it turns out that this is not Sakura's cat…I believe her cat is white…of course is easy to confuse black with white."

Damn it, he didn't even know Sakura _had _a cat…he had just pulled that idea out of nowhere.

"How did you-"

"Sakura told us all one day remember?" asked Kakashi.

"No." he said bitterly, honestly if he had remembered he wouldn't have come up with that dumb lie.

"Now why don't you tell me the real reason you're here…you three have been acting rather oddly recently" Kakashi seemed amused…too amused thought Sasuke.

"Well…" why not come out with the truth…is not like Kakashi was going to yell at him. "We were just wondering what was under your mask."

Sasuke said this as quickly as possible, trying to get it over with.

Silence.

"That's all? You just wanted to see my face? Why didn't you just ask?" asked the gray haired ninja.

"So you'll show us?"

"No" said Kakashi quietly

"What?" Sasuke looked with a confused face to Kakashi as the Jounin pulled him closer.

"I'll show _you_ if you want me to, Neko-chan" he whispered softly near Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn as he let the ninja's whisper travel down his spine.

"Pervert!" he yelled pulling himself out of Kakashi's grasp, he tried to hide his blush but he was pretty sure that it wasn't working, he could still feel his face burning with embarrassment.

Kakashi didn't seemed phased by the insult that the uchiha had just given him, he turned around and grabbed his headband from a chair that was next to his bed.

"We should be leaving, Naruto and Sakura are probably waiting for us." The Jonin said offhandedly as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!"

The Jonin smiled under his mask.

"Yes Neko-chan?"

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Sasuke his cheeks burning even brighter "S-so…you would show me…if I ask you?"

"Yes."

Curiosity killed the cat.

Sasuke turned around and pulled the curtains close.

"If you're just going to show me then do it' Sasuke whispered looking at the Jonin.

"You need to learn to ask things nicely, Neko-chan"

Sasuke growled.

"Stop calling me-"

His sentence was cut off as his shoulders were grabbed by the Jonin's hands so that they both an inch apart. This time he didn't fight off the closeness but tried to focus on his sensei's face as Kakashi took one of his hands off Sasuke's shoulder and raised it towards his mask.

Sasuke held his breath as the piece of clothing moved south ever so slowly as though teasing him. With a sound of frustration the Uchiha took one of his hands and pulled the mask off once and for all.

"Patience is not a virtue you practice, is it Neko-chan?" asked Kakashi smiling, but Sasuke was not paying attention to the words coming out of his sensei's motuh…his whole attention was fixed on the mouth itself, on the fullest and most kissable lips Sasuke had ever laid his eyes upon.

"Why?" the raven asked still looking straight at the lips and traveling his way to see the perfect straight nose that made the Jounin's face so handsome.

"I find it annoying when eyes keep drawing attention towards my face…"

Sasuke let out a small gasp of shock as Kakashi moved so close to him that he could feel his breath on his lips.

"Although, there are a pair of Onyx eyes that I really don't mind staring up at me" he whispered dangerously and Sasuke felt his cheeks burning once again.

Without warning tbe Uchiha's instincts and desires made him close the gap between the two. To Sasuke it was absolute bliss to touch something so forbidden; something that probably a few people got to see, let alone kiss. He was suddenly snapped out of his trance as a pair of strong arms pulled him up and onto the mattress.

"Wait! What are you doing pervert?!" Yelled Sasuke surprised by the action and still trying to fight the blush that had become permanent on his face.

"It has been my desire for a long time to kiss you…so I thought I would do something nice for my Neko-chan" he said as he started to unbutton the Khaki shorts that the raven always wore.

Sasuke growled at the sentence.

"I am _not_ yours! And my name is _not _Neko-chan!" yelled Sasuke trying to rise from the bed but was pushed down again by a gloved hand. Deep inside Kakashi knew that Sasuke was not fighting it, otherwise he would have been out of his apartment a long ago.

Kakashi smirked and the raven held his breath as he saw an emotion other than happiness for the first time on his sensei's face. Lust really suited Kakashi, he looked truly handsome.

"Ka-Kakashi…w-what a-are y-you doing?" he stammered…what the hell, _HE__** STAMMERED?!?!?!?!**_

"Showing you real bliss Neko-chan" he said smirking as he grabbed onto Sasuke's member and gave it a squeeze. Sasuke moaned loudly at the new found sense of pleasure that Kakashi was providing. He took a sharp breath as he felt the Jonin's hand's against his sensitive skin as his pants were being pulled down to discover a half erected member. He stared in awe at his Sensei as he slowly slid down to his bottom half, staring at Sasuke's manhood with a hunger in his eyes. Sasuke watched slowly as Kakashi opened his beautiful mouth and took Sasuke's erection in. The raven took a sharp breath as he really did feel real bliss, he couldn't help a moan escape his lips and he felt Kakashi smirk underneath.

Kakashi took one of his gloves off and touched the moaning raven's manhood. Now it was flesh against flesh and Sasuke hissed at the contact with his Sensei's skin. Calloused fingers started pumping him slowly as the Jonin kept his expert tongue circling the member slowly, almost teasing Sasuke. Sasuke's hips started to push up and the gray haired ninja had to push them back down with his gloved hand.

"Kakashi stop teasing me!" yelled Sasuke swallowing his pride, who needed pride at this time when all he needed was release.

"As you wish Neko-chan" said Kakashi and he started pumping fast and he licked some precum off Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he was panting a million times a second and the hot vision of his sensei pleasuring him was surely going to push him over the edge. With a loud moan he came into his sensei's mouth, Kakashi licked every single drop as though there was a drought and Sasuke's liquid was water. Sasuke tried to regain his breath as Kakashi got up and kissed the raven on the lips passionately…the raven tasting himself in his sensei's mouth. A blush had appeared again in the Uchiha's face as he got up slowly and started doing his pants as Kakashi walked into the bathroom. He heard water and his sensei brushing his teeth. A short while Kakashi walked back in his room, the mask placed over his handsome face once again and both gloves on as he smiled at Sasuke.

"Well Neko-chan, I'll see you at the entrance of Konoha at noon for our mission…nice of you to visit me" said Kakashi still smiling behind his mask as he walked out of his apartment humming a happy tune.

Sasuke opened the curtains to see him walking away still humming…he glared at him and blushed the deepest shade of crimson.

"Pervert" he muttered still blushing and trying to look annoyed…although it was hard after the pleasure that he had just been given.

…….

Sasuke walked to the meeting place where Naruto and Sakura had told him to meet them. They were both sitting in the shade, drinking their favorite refreshment when they both looked up as he approached.

"Sasuke-kun, how It'd go?" asked Sakura anxiously.

Sasuke turned sideways so they would not see the blush that was creeping back up his face.

"I quit, no more trailing him." He said simply

_That pervert _he thought as he tried to act disappointed and carried out the act that he hadn't seen his sensei's handsome face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yosh! I hope it was of your liking…review! And If you like this story please read the ongoing story I have…and if you could please review! I don't know if you have noticed but reviews make me happy  From Neko-chan and myself we say see you later!


End file.
